


Memories Are Designed To Fade

by gusryder



Series: Like Stolen Pearls [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, Canon Compliant, M/M, short af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusryder/pseuds/gusryder
Summary: Connor opens the door and gives Leon a dark look. “You cannot possibly believe I’m in the mood for company right now.”





	Memories Are Designed To Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Post-game after the loss to Buffalo.  
> Short and bittersweet. 
> 
> All errors are my own.

Connor opens the door and gives Leon a dark look. “You cannot possibly believe I’m in the mood for company right now.”

“Nope,” Leon shakes his head and pushes past Connor who huffs as Leon ignores the daggers he’s being thrown.

“Leon, seriously. Not. In. The. Mood.”

Connor crosses his arms over his chest as Leon collapses on bed and adjusts the pillows to his liking, “oh god neither am I. I think your bed is comfier than mine. Is that on purpose because you’re the captain?”

Connor stares at him, mouth agape and Leon meets his eyes for the first time as he fires up the ubiquitous iPad. He sighs, “let’s just deal with this now. Together.”

“I can’t watch that right now,” Connor is mortified at the way his voice breaks but he suddenly feels this close to breaking down, emotions bubbling close to the surface and he’s desperate to stop the direction this conversation is going.

Leon’s face softens, “ok Con. Come sit with me in bed. You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I was resting,” Connor grits, “but you came here and wrecked it.” Connor knows he sounds petulant and he doesn’t even care. It doesn’t stop him from crossing the room and settling down next to Leon.

“That wasn’t resting, that was sulking and don’t-” Leon holds his hand up to stop Connor from speaking, “-try and deny it.”

Connor frowns but can’t think of anything to say. He lets himself slump against Leon and closes his eyes. Even with missing practices last week, he feels exhausted all of the time, his body doing its best to recover despite the draining road schedule.

He thinks he drowses, lulled into sleep by the solid familiarity of Leon’s body and the quiet inhale and exhale of Leon breathing next to him.

“Con?” Leon breaks the silence.

“Hmm?” Connor doesn’t open his eyes, afraid if he does that he will have to distance himself from Leon. Asleep, he can maintain deniability.

“Are we ok?” Leon asks carefully.

Connor frowns, “I’m not giving you sound bites right now. Or a pep talk if that’s what you’re looking for.”

“No, I mean, are we ok?” his voice is hesitant.

Oh.

Connor doesn’t move but can feel the tension in Leon. “Are you asking if this is on us?” Connor asks quietly and Leon’s exhale tells him yes.

“Did we wreck it? The team?” Leon asks and this time Connor thinks he’s talking to himself. It doesn’t stop himself from flinching. God, it’s stupid that he is still so sensitive to this. To actually think Leon might be concerned about them and not just how it will affect the stats.

Connor sits up abruptly and moves away from Leon.

“We can hardly stop the entire team from turning over the puck, or having our D just standing back and watching as we get scored on while Talbs can’t stop a beach ball.”

Leon’s eyes widen in surprise at the anger there. Connor flushes with embarrassment at the loss of control. They are his boys. He is supposed to support them-that’s his job and he owes it to them and god knows, they have been there for him.

“You should leave.” Connor crosses his arms in front his chest and stares at Leon.

“But are we....” Leon starts as he gets up and moves to the door.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Connor promises firmly. He has 8 hours to get over this shitty game and never enough time to get over Leon.


End file.
